The installation of ceramic and/or other porcelain tile and/or other hard flooring materials such as slate or granite inevitably leads to the cutting of these materials in order to fit them into specific locations.
There are a number of methods of cutting tile including wet cut-off saws and also dry cut-off saws. In practice the wet cut-off saws tend to be significantly slower and more cumbersome than the dry cut-off saws however the dry cut-off saws tend to create a lot of dust. In this application dry cut-off saws are referred to as motorized cutting tools which come in various shapes and sizes and have the ability to have mounted thereon various sized cutting wheels.
The drawback with using a dry motorized cutting tool is the amount of debris and dust that is generated which is particularly undesirable in interior locations such as residential homes and/or commercial buildings.
In addition there is a safety aspect of the dust particles generated from cutting of tile and it is highly undesirable to inhale the dust and particles which are generated when tile is cut using dry motorized cutting tools.
Therefore there is a need for a device which is able to control the release of dust and particulate matter when cutting tile and which is portable and has the ability to easily be moved from one job site to another.